Firework
by ChuckDays
Summary: Kyle decides that this is the year he finally makes a move on Stan. He begins it with a New Years Eve kiss.  Giftfic/Oneshot/Style


Kyle looked around the party with only half the amount of interest he usual gave such events, which even then wasn't all that much. He was worried about the Chemistry test he was going to have on Monday, along with the usual concern for his younger brother Ike and how he was doing, home alone since their parents were at dinner with the Marshs. Then there were the actual people at this New Year's Eve party. Token was hosting, and he was currently in a conversation with Clyde and Craig, with Tweek shivering and twitching under Craig's arm, which was slung across his shoulders. It could be taken for a friendly gesture, but the way Tweek kept blushing and stuttering bashfully whenever Craig would look down at the coffee addict to make sure he was okay and that his social awkwardness wasn't getting too bad well…Kyle was looking at it another way.

In fact, he was looking at lots of people in other ways than he usually did.

Kenny was wrapped up in a conversation with Butters, who was smiling as he sipped at his Coke Zero. Jimmy and Timmy where taking up a corner, chatting with Bebe and Red, who laughed in their ditzy drunk girl way at Jimmy's joke. Then there was Cartman. Fucking Cartman. Who was but a few feet to his left, with Wendy Testaburger in his lap as they played what had to be their third round of tonsil hockey this evening. It made Kyle sneer and shudder with disgust when he glanced over at the two. They'd been constant dishing out public displays of affection since they hooked up two weeks ago, and while Kyle was glad to have the fatass out of his hair, he cast his green gaze across the roof with a sad frown playing over his lips.

Stan Marsh stood on the other side of the room, engaged in the same conversation as Craig's gang as he and Token debated over philosophical matters. Stan had called him the moment he had found out Wendy was cheating on her with Eric, after the two had gotten into one of their famous break-up fights and separated for what felt like the hundredth time in their eighteen years of life in South Park. Of course, being the best friend that he was, Kyle went over to Stan's house, where he comforted his friend with the usual talk of "She's a bitch, I've never really liked her," "You're too good for her, man," "If she's going after fucking Eric Cartman, she's obviously lost her mind. You're better off without her." This was followed by the usual hours filled with Xbox, doubles-stuffed Oreos and chocolate milk, and Kyle staying the night as he slept beside Stan in his bed in their companionable way.

Kyle never told Stan about how every time he would break up with Wendy, his heart would leapt with joy, only to break and be crushed again in the span of the three or more days it took for them to make up (make out) and get back together. But Kyle…Kyle felt that this time, this was different. It had been almost a month and the two had not made up, and Wendy seemed to have no trouble filling the role of Eric Cartman's girlfriend. Stan wasn't as emotional as he usually was about the routine, simply shrugging after the usual night of super best friend sleepover and counseling. "Dude, I think me and Wendy are done for real this time. She's just…I just don't feel the same way about her as I use to," Stan had simply said, and that was that.

Kyle felt guilt about the swell of hope that had risen in his chest at those words.

But here he was, at a NYE party, a half empty beer in his hand and sitting chairs away from the fatass and purple hatted girl, across the room from his best friend since pre-school, as the handsome black haired boy laughed and socialized with a smile on his face. Stan would never know about how that smile made Kyle's stomach flip, or how his laugh would cause the Jewish boy to blush, or whenever they had a sleepover and shared a bed, how badly Kyle wanted to reach over and touch the sleeping Marsh boy.

Yet somehow…somehow tonight felt different. In a matter of minutes, it would be a brand new year. And despite all logic, a small optimistic voice in the back of his head asked quietly, "This is your year. Why not just go for it?"

…Yeah.

Why not?

Why the hell not?

The re head wasn't even drunk, not the least bit tipsy or buzzed as he sat the half-empty solo cup under his chair and stood. A nervousness fluttered in his heart as he started to slowly make his way through the dancing bodies towards the boy, his best friend, who'd he had feelings for, for what felt like forever. He was only vaguely aware of the song that was playing, and though he usually wasn't a fan of bubblegum pop music, the song calmed his nerves and kept him from turning around and chickening out.

_/You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y/_

Okay, so it was the gayest song possible to be playing at this moment, but Kyle couldn't give a fuck right now. He ignored the glances he got from Kenny and Butters as he passed, ignored Craig flipping him off and Tweek twitching as he approached. Stan didn't seem to even notice his best friend until he was mere inches away from him. The smile on Stan's face slowly shrunk as he followed Token's gaze to the Jewish boy in front of him, offering Kyle a different kind of smile. A smile reserved just for him, his best friend.

Hopefully soon, to be more than that.

For once in his life, Kyle didn't think before he acted.

And it felt good.

His lips pressed against Stan's smile, which had morphed into a slightly parted, surprised line. The kiss was chaste and warm and small and so /_simple/_ but it sent Kyle's heart all a flutter as he pulled away all too soon.

Stan was looking at him with his blue eyes. Those blue eyes that always made Kyle's heart skip a beat when he looked directly into him. Then Stan smiled his Kyle only smile.

"You're early."

"What?" Kyle questioned, a heated blush covering his pale, freckled cheeks. There was no accusation, no anger, no hatred or fear or shock or anything in Stan's voice. Only that smile.

"We've still got another-"

"TEN!"

"NINE!"

EIGHT!"

"SEVEN!"

The party goers began to cheer, looking to Token's wide screen TV as the famous ball slowly started to descend in Time Square. Kyle looked around him at the chanting crowd, then back at Stan, who was still smiling at him. The black-haired boy began to lean closer into Kyle, placing a warm hand on the Jew's pink tinted face.

"SIX!"

"FIVE"

"FOUR"

Closer, just a couple more centimeters away. Their hot breath mingled together as their eyes slowly slid shut.

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

"ONE!-"

The crowd screamed in excitement, the couples all getting together to do as they were doing. Tweek shrieked in shock went Craig leaned over and planted one right on his trembling lips. Token and Clyde looked at each other, shrugged, and started swapping spit. Cartman and Wendy didn't need reminding, as they were already practically having sex on the other side of the room. But Kyle didn't care about any of that. He was too focused on the warm lips against his and the way they seemed to fit perfectly as they melded and breathed one another and smiled wide against each other.

This was already a promising start to a great year.


End file.
